


Finally Together

by spikewil



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	1. Wrong name

***The Bronze, 10.00 p.m.***

Lindsey looked around the place. It was a bar for teenagers, but he couldn’t find another bar in Sunnydale. He spotted a handsome dark haired boy who seem to be arguing with a girl. The pretty girl hit the boy in the face before walking away from him.

 

*****

 

Xander couldn’t believe that he had moaned someone else’s name while making out with Cordelia yesterday. He had known he was attracted to men, but never thought it would be a vampire. He could understand that she was angry, but it still hurt that she was breaking up with him in the middle of the Bronze. He turned and noticed immediately that he was being watched. He carefully looked around when he saw a man staring at him. He felt heat pooling in his stomach and continued to stare at the man who was walking towards him. 

Lindsey walked towards the boy and stood still in front of him. “Hello,” Lindsey greeted.

“Hi,” Xander replied, blushing when the man leered at him. His cock hardened instantly and he was glad he was wearing baggy pants otherwise his front would have a wet spot from the pre-come. Xander was surprised that he had reacted so quickly to a man.

“Want to go somewhere else?” Lindsey asked. He wanted to touch this boy everywhere. He was surprised he was satisfied this quick. Normally it would have taken all night to pick up the right man and screw him fast and hard.

Xander couldn’t believe he was agreeing to go somewhere else. But after yesterday his curiousity for having sex with men only got bigger and he wanted to do this and what better way than a stranger that didn’t know him personally. He nodded and walked behind the man.

“My name is Lindsey,” Lindsey introduced himself.

“I’m Xander,” Xander responded distractedly. Lindsey had turned and began pressing himself against Xander and began kissing him. He kissed back only to be stopped by a husky voice. “We can kiss later, I want to see you naked.”

Lindsey guided Xander towards his motel room and they walked in. The older man pushed Xander towards the bed and began undressing the boy. When Xander was naked, Lindsey undressed himself, still covering up his mutilated arm.

“What happened?” Xander asked when he saw a glimpse of the arm that was missing a hand.

“A vampire!” Lindsey answered without thinking. He stopped when he realized what he said and looked up to see if Xander understood what he said or just assumed he had misunderstood what Lindsey had meant.

Xander heard the bitter answer and decided not to respond but instead he touched Lindsey’s chest. He stopped when he noticed his own hands were going lower and he hesitated.

Lindsey saw the hesitation and took the initiative of touching Xander’s body. He smiled when the boy started moaning when he his touch trailed from the nipples, belly, navel to the hard cock. The older man arranged Xander on the bed and placed himself on top of him. He straddled Xander’s legs and focused on the hard cock.

Xander closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure coursing through his body as Lindsey pumped his cock. He was disappointed when Lindsey let go and stood up. He opened his eyes and watched Lindsey walk to the bathroom only to come out with a bottle. Xander looked at the bottle and saw it was lotion. He watched with curiosity how Lindsey slicked his fingers and pressed them against his puckered hole. The boy spread his legs wider to give Lindsey a perfect view of his virgin hole.

Lindsey’s cock jumped at the eager response of the boy and watched how Xander opened his legs wider. He kneeled between the legs and pushed one finger inside and stopped.

“Lindsey,” Xander croaked, not really knowing what to say.

Lindsey pushed the finger further inside and pushed in and out before adding a second finger. He began scissoring the tight hole. He received a scream when he hit Xander’s prostate before laughing softly as the boy babbled. He added a third finger and began pushing in and out harder.

Xander thrashed his head from side to side as Lindsey continued hitting his prostate. He began pushing his hips back trying to get the fingers to go deeper. He mewled when he felt Lindsey removing his fingers but tensed when the older man pushed his cock inside. “Lindsey, it hurts,” Xander said while gasping for air at the pain.

“It will only hurt for a little bit and then you feel nothing but pleasure, I promise,” Lindsey said calmly and pushed further inside before stopping to let Xander get used to the penetration. He was shaking with concentration, trying not to pound into the tight hole. Xander was a true virgin.

Xander began rocking gently and hissed when Lindsey’s cock head hit his prostate. That made him start to push back harder. “Lindsey, please move,” Xander begged.

Lindsey nodded and pulled out before slowly pushing back in. He began moving faster when he felt his pleasure coursing through his body and made sure he continued to push against Xander’s little nub inside. The older man was surprised when he felt himself coming hard inside Xander, coating the boy’s inner walls.

Xander closed his eyes and screamed out a name when he orgasmed without a single touch to his cock, his semen coating his own chest. He collapsed exhausted on the bed before he felt Lindsey lying down next to him, his soft cock slipping from his body.

“Who’s Spike?” Lindsey asked curiously. The boy had screamed out that name when he came and Lindsey couldn’t help but be curious about who Spike was.

Xander blushed bright red and closed his eyes. “That’s the name of a guy I like a lot,” Xander whispered, scared of Lindsey’s reaction.

“Why aren’t you doing anything about that?” Lindsey asked, already stepping out of bed. He cleaned himself and dressed himself before packing his stuff. He couldn’t stay here; he needed to go back to L.A. Angel would pay for what he did to him.

Xander watched Lindsey dress and couldn’t help but feel abandoned. “You’re leaving already?”

“Yes, Xander, I never meant to stay here for a long time,” Lindsey replied. “Why don’t you stay here for the night. The room is paid for until tomorrow night.”

“Okay,” Xander muttered to himself. He didn’t look up as Lindsey left him in the motel room.

 

*****

 

As Lindsey drove away from the hotel when he spotted a blond man walking down the street. He looked at the tight ass before shaking his head and driving further down the street, intent on leaving Sunnydale. He couldn’t believe his cock was hardening again by just looking at the stranger and the fact that he was stopping his car for another quick peek at the handsome man.


	2. Try Out

Spike couldn’t believe he had accepted the offer for a one night stand with a stranger. Normally he would have initiated it himself, but after lusting over Xander for a while it made him think twice before accepting an offer. But he thought that if he did it once with a man, he wouldn’t be inexperienced if he ever got together with Xander.

Lindsey smiled at the fidgeting man. From the corner of his eye he looked at the pale blond man sitting next to him in his car. He drove towards one of make out places he had seen during his drive when he first arrived. When he stopped the car, he turned towards his passenger. He started pulling the shirt from the tight fitted jeans. “Take your clothes off, now!” Lindsey instructed.

Spike obeyed and was surprised to see that the man had only one hand. Once the vampire was sitting next to him naked, Lindsey opened his pants and shoved the material down his hips. 

“Sit on my lap,” Lindsey instructed again and smiled when the vampire eagerly straddled him. He pushed the car seat further back so he had room to move. He placed his hand on Spike’s right buttock and squeezed, satisfied with the gasp he received.

Spike’s demon was embarrassed by the way the vampire responded to the demand. His cock had hardened by the first command and it was now jutting proudly from the honey blond nest of curls.

Lindsey sucked on his own fingers before placing them at the puckered entrance of the vampire. He knew the man was the vampire for the lack of reflection in the car’s mirrors, but he didn’t feel the need to tell Spike that he knew.

Spike rocked forward, letting his cock grind against the other man’s cock. His pre-come flowing incessantly while the vampire gasped loudly when Lindsey pushed his fingers inside him. He stilled, trying to get used to the penetration and closed his eyes. He was imagining Xander looking at him, pushing his fingers inside Spike’s virgin ass hole.

Lindsey had a feeling that the vampire was picturing someone else while he prepared him. He didn’t mind as long as he got laid. He added a third finger and started scissoring the vampire. After a few moments Lindsey was satisfied with his stretching and positioned his cock at the vampire’s hole.

Spike was silent when the man pushed his cock inside him. The sensation that coursed through his body was new to him. It was completely different than when the vampire fucked a female.

When Lindsey was deeply inside Spike, he began moving his hips up until the vampire started bouncing on his lap.

Spike placed each hand next to him holding the gear stick and the door before pushing and sinking down on the hard cock. He unconsciously angled his hips and howled when the cock hit something inside him. 

Lindsey looked at Spike’s face before looking down at the hard pale cock. He took it in his hand and started pumping in rhythm to the vampire’s bouncing.

Spike closed his eyes, pictured Xander thrusting inside him and he felt himself coming, his semen coating his chest and Lindsey’s hand. “Xander!” Spike howled, as he continued moving his hips, squeezing his ass muscles.

Lindsey closed his eyes as his cock erupted inside Spike. The vampire was squeezing his cock tightly, milking him. He grinned when the vampire collapsed on top of him and kept muttering Xander’s name.   
Lindsey couldn’t help it but his instincts told him that he should get Spike and Xander together.

Spike kept seeing Xander holding him, touching the small of his back. He sighed when the cock disappeared from his body and he knew he had to open his eyes even if it meant for Xander to disappear.

Lindsey pulled out his cock and pushed the vampire back on the passengers seat. He cleaned himself with a tissue before dressing himself again. “Spike, get dressed. You can use my motel room. It’s paid up until tomorrow night,” Lindsey offered.

“Okay, thanks,” Spike replied dazed, not really caring why the man offered him the hotel room.

Lindsey smiled, started the car and drove back to the motel. He stepped out of the car letting Spike finish dressing and walked into the room. He was glad to find Xander still asleep on the bed and arranged the boy on his side before getting the sleepy vampire. He looked at his watch to see it was past midnight. He wanted to be back in L.A. before the morning and hurried himself to get the couple together.

Spike almost fell asleep inside the car and jumped when the door opened. He felt the other man taking him by the arm and leading him inside. He smelled Xander, but he couldn’t understand why. The vampire slowly looked around, not finding Xander before collapsing on the bed, snuggling under the blanket and falling deeply asleep.

Lindsey laughed softly when he saw the vampire looking around. How could a vampire not see the sleeping boy in the bed? Perhaps Spike was dead tired. He watched how the teenager snuggled into Spike, holding him tightly and nuzzling the blond curls.

Lindsey looked back at the couple, wrote a note and walked back to his car. After a few minutes, he finally drove away from Sunnydale and back to L.A.


	3. Together

***The motel room – 9 a.m.***

 

Xander woke up, feeling sated. He noticed that he was holding someone who was still fast asleep. He opened his eyes and looked at blond curls. His eyes widened. It couldn’t be. He slowly looked down and recognized Spike, the vampire he liked a lot. He didn’t want to let go and decided to continue holding him until the vampire woke up. The young man would just have to see how the vampire reacted to being in his arms. Xander frowned. How did Spike end up here?

Spike was slowly waking up, realising that someone was holding him. He thought about last night and remembered Lindsey’s offer to stay in his motel room. But he felt two hands on his back, so it couldn’t be Lindsey that was holding him. He opened his eyes to see who he was snuggling against and was surprised when Xander suddenly kissed him.

Xander was afraid, he had finally had Spike he had a crush on in his arms and he couldn’t let go. The boy looked at the fluttering eyelids and kissed the blond vampire. His heart sang when the Spike kissed back.

Spike embraced Xander and kissed him back. He hoped the boy would never stop. But Xander did. 

“ Spike, how did you get here?” Xander asked curiously, knowing for sure that Spike wanted him as well after the kiss they just shared.

“Lindsey said I could use the room until tonight, so I had a place to stay,” Spike answered.

“You know Lindsey too?” Xander questioned, thinking about his night with the other man.

“Yes, he…I…we…” Spike started, not knowing how to tell Xander about his one-night-stand with the man.

“You had sex with him?” Xander asked, smiling at Spike’s stuttering.

“Yes, but it was just one time, honest. I just didn’t want to be inexperienced if we ever got together,” Spike babbled, afraid he had blown his first chance at getting involved with Xander.

“That goes for me too,” Xander said, reassuring Spike that he still wanted him. Somehow Lindsey brought them together. “We need to get home.”

“Home?” Spike questioned.

“Yes, home. I hope you want to live with me,” Xander said slowly. Had he gone too fast?

“Yes! I want to live with you,” Spike yelled out quickly. He smiled sheepishly at Xander who grinned at his reaction. 

“Let’s go then,” Xander said, stepping out of the bed, dragging his vampire with him.

 

***Four months later***

 

“Come on, Xander. Tell me!” Spike begged; he wanted to hear Xander’s secret.

“Why should I tell you?” Xander asked; he enjoyed Spike’s begging.

“Bloody hell! Because I love you, that’s why. We have a relationship and we shouldn’t keep secrets from each other,” Spike explained his answer while pouting hoping it would give him what he wanted.

“I love you too,” Xander said before finally leaning forward and whispering his secret in Spike’s ear. When he was finished he kissed the earlobe before looking in Spike’s blue eyes.

“Well, now that’s a revelation!” Spike stated. “Care to give me a show?”

Xander knew his lover wanted a show the moment he told Spike he had stripped in a gay bar during his trip to Oxnard. At that time he needed the money to afford to pay the repairs on his car. He stood up, walked to the stereo and placed his favourite CD in. He hit play and the music started.

Spike sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for his lover to start. He looked lustfully at Xander and stared at the seductive moves. His eyes widened when Xander started to undress himself and with each beat the hips went from the right to the left. 

Xander knew he had Spike focused on his hips the moment he was naked and trailed his hands from his nipples to his cock. He smiled when spike’s eyes followed his hips and to his hands, following them as he pumped his cock gently back to squeezing his nipples.

Spike was enjoying himself, his cock had hardened instantly as he watched Xander dance. His hand cupped his groin and squeezed them, making himself groan.

The young man followed Spike’s hands during his dance and stepped towards his lover, pushing his hips towards Spike’s face demanding one thing.

Spike looked into the brown eyes and nodded, obeying the silent command. He took the cock in his right hand and brought his mouth to the cock head. He sucked on the head before taking the cock deeper. 

The music and the striptease were long forgotten as Spike deep throated his lover’s cock until it hit the back of his throat.

Xander moved his hips but suddenly stopped. “What?” Spike asked, afraid that he hurt his lover.

“I want to come inside you!” Xander stated.

Spike growled at the statement and stood up. He undressed himself and laid down on his back, spreading his legs wide, showing Xander his still slicked hole from their previous encounter.

Xander kneeled between the legs and positioned his cock at Spike’s entrance and pushed inside. He pounded into the vampire harder and faster, knowing that they were on the edge of coming. Xander angled his hips, thrusting his cock head into the little nub inside.

“I love you,” Xander whispered in Spike’s ear.

“Why?” Spike asked desperately. He needed to hear the words again.

“Because you make me feel special. You make me laugh. You’re my friend, my lover, my soulmate, my everything,” Xander replied, each word was given with a deep thrust.

Spike felt himself coming after hearing those words. His cock erupted without a single touch and his semen coated his and Xander’s chest. 

Xander came when Spike squeezed his ass tightly around his cock, milking his orgasm from him. He collapsed on top of Spike and snuggled against him.

Spike was tired, but he didn’t want Xander to leave his body so he squeezed the soft cock again.

“Stop being a brat! I’m not going to move,” Xander said, kissing the vampire to distract him from the squeezing.

Spike snuggled against Xander who embraced him and together they fell asleep, not seeing Lindsey as he looked at them through the window.

 

*****

 

Lindsey had to go back to see if the men were together. After asking people where Xander Harris lived, he had finally arrived at the correct house. He smiled as he watched the couple snuggle together. He turned around and left Sunnydale for good.


End file.
